The Wedding
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: “Listen to me! You are getting married to the man of your dreams today and he is not going to care if you turned up in a potato sack because he loves you!” It’s the highly anticipated PotterMalfoy wedding, finally everything is turning out right for our H


**Story:** The Wedding

**Author:** gorgeousbowneyes

**Beta: **Calrissian18

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** "Listen to me! You are getting married to the man of your dreams today and he is not going to care if you turned up in a potato sack because he loves you!" It's the highly anticipated Potter-Malfoy wedding, finally everything is turning out right for our Hogwarts students.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters in any way, shape or form, all rights belong to JK Rowling and her affiliate. No money is being made off this purely fan made fiction.

**Author's Note:** I want to say a big thank you to Calrissian18 for her effort on this! Thank you so much! Also, this was going to be a one shot, however it's now split into two parts. Part two won't be far off. Just so you know, this story is totally fluff, and the whole idea of this story was to be fluffy and lovey dovey. So enjoy!

**The Wedding**

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

Part One

It was a bright, crisp morning, perfect conditions for the important event of the day. Harry glanced around the small Bahamian hotel room he had been staying in for the past day or so, and sighed. This was it.

This morning, everything would be chaotic, then in the afternoon the pinnacle of the day would occur, the ceremony. It would be followed by a formal reception and an even later celebration with close friends. The next morning they would leave this country for another, while all the guests were transported back to England. It all boiled down to one notion; it would finally be official. Yes, today was the day he bound his soul to its equal. Today was his wedding day.

He was nervous, as most grooms are. He got up that morning to the shrill of his alarm clock, put on a hotel suppliedhouse coat and stepped onto thebalcony that overlooked the surprisingly calm ocean. He had no idea where his partner-to-be was, as they had gone into separate rooms for the twenty-four hours before the wedding, and had had no contact since. He leaned on the balcony railing for a moment or two, contemplating none other than the man he planned to give his life to for better or worse, his fair haired lover, his gorgeous Draco Malfoy. His soon to be gorgeous Draco Potter-Malfoy.

He walked back into the hotel room and prepared a cup of coffee. He was just taking a sip of the much needed caffeine, when he heard a banging on the door.

"Harry! Wake up, mate! You're getting married today!" Ron, his best man, yelled from the hallway outside his room.

Harry sighed and _caved _to the overzealous pounding, allowing a hysterically grinning Ron in. Ron was carrying two large coat bags, presumably their suits.

"Thanks for bringing over my suit, Ron."

"No problem," he said, handing one of the bags to Harry, who proceeded to hang it in his wardrobe. He'd have breakfast (or was it lunch by now?) and coffee and get everything else that needed planning done before donning the suit, to save it being crushed, damaged, or dirtied

Harry moved back to the kitchenette in his room and picked up his rapidly cooling coffee. He took a sip, made a face, and tipped it down the sink. New batch. "Did you want a cup, Ron?" he offered.

"No thanks, already had some this morning what with the early start and all. You've been sleeping in, as is your due, it being your wedding day and all. But we should have something to eat and then get ready, after all it is nearly quarter to twelve. "

"WHAT? But the wedding's at one-thirty! That's practically now!"

"It's alright, everything's been taken care of, Harry! That's what the Best Man is for. All you need to do is relax, make yourself look good, and get married. "

Harry grinned and hugged his best friend. It suddenly hit him. He was getting married "Ron, I'm getting married!! I get to spend the rest of my life with the person I love the most. It's all happening today!! Can you believe it?? I'm finally getting married!"

Ron laughed at his friend's sudden enthusiasm. "It's about bloody time, you and Draco have been dating since our last year at Hogwarts. It's been what, five years?"

"Yes. But you know it was on and off for the first few years there. We weren't as steady as you and 'Mione."

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

Harry finished off the coffee he had made while they were talking and left the cup in the sink. He moved over to the suit bag in the wardrobe and then turned back to Ron.

"What's it like? Being married that is," Harry questioned.

"It's great! It's not much different than living together, other than the fact that it's certifiednow. And of course there are children to think about. Do you think you and Draco..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well have you talked about kids?"

"Ron ... We're gay, two men, we can't have kids. Why are you even bringing that up on our wedding day?"

"Harry! Don't tell me that you don't know? Draco hasn't talked to you about this?"

Harry threw him a biting glare. "Hasn't talked to me about what?"

Ron exasperatedly elaborated. "Wizards can get pregnant if they take a certain potion. It's born via caesarean."

"Wait ... WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, don't worry about it for now. It's something you and Draco can talk about later on in your married life. He probably hasn't mentioned it because he didn't realise you weren't aware of it. For now, concentrate on getting married!"

"You're right. OK, let's get dressed."

They dressed in silence for a few minutes until Ron finally decided to break the silence.

"So, have you memorized your vows, Harry?"

"Yeah, I decided it was probably best not to do what you did and write them an hour before. I've had them for two weeks now."

"Good, I wouldn't want to see an enraged Draco because you couldn't remember your vows. Hermione was bad enough." They both cringed remembering the evil glare Hermione had given him during the ceremony and then the argument that ensued at the reception. But some things would never change between Ron and Hermione, they always bickered.

"Have you seen Draco at all this morning?" Harry asked.

"No, I've been busy, but I bumped into Blaise when I was picking up the suits, he was getting Draco's. Pansy was with him, they both looked very excited and where busy getting Draco ready."

"Speaking of groomsmaids', where's Hermione?"

"She said she'd be here after she'd overseen the set up of the private beach for the ceremony, said she wanted to let us have some 'male bonding time' before coming up," Ron replied, making a face. Harry laughed at his expression.

"Oh good."

A sharp rap at the door announced the presence of the third member of their trio.

"Speaking of which," Ron said, "That seems to be her now."

"Are you decent in there?" a voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, 'Mione, come on in," Harry called out.

The door opened and Hermione walked in, her chocolate brown hair twisted into a beautiful up do, a white and yellow lily in her hair. Her dress was a deep medium blue, as Pansy's would be. The two Best Men would be wearing dark grey suit_s_ with tie_s_ of the same colour as the groomsmaids' dresses.

"So Harry, today's the big day. How are you feeling?"

"Great Hermione!" He joined his other best friend and pulled her into an enthusiastic embrace. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"Well it is Harry! In just under an hour's time." Hermione replied.

"Shit, is it that late already?"

"Sure is. Better finish getting ready, guests will start gathering around one o'clock."

"OK, thanks Hermione." Harry said. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Oh, come here you two!" Hermione insisted. She gestured for the two boys to join her and engulfed them both in a tight hug. "Who would have thought we would all be here now, Harry getting married, Ron and I already hitched. I know I never expected to make it through school, what with Voldemort and all. But we made it, Voldemort is gone, and we can finally live." She gave a sob.

"Hey, don't cry, all of that's over and I'm marrying the man of my dreams on the happiest day of my life. Everything is going to be OK." Harry told her.

"Oh, I know, and that's why I'm crying. Tears of joy, Harry. I'm so happy that everything is working out for us."

They all laughed. The boys over how emotional girls got, and Hermione over the fact that they thought she was funny. Hermione wiped her eyes and grinned.

"Oh, look, now my makeup has run. Oh well, I'll go fix it. See you down there boys. Good luck Harry." She gave him a final hug, and left the room.

* * *

Draco screamed.

"Why doesn't it FIT?? Pansy! Blaise! What's wrong?? Why doesn't it fit!!"

"I don't know, Draco dear, but it's going to be alright," Pansy exclaimed. "Just calm down and we'll fix it."

"We are wizards after all," Blaise said, "We'll just transfigure it to fit right. Calm down."

Draco let out a deep breath of frustration. "Today is my wedding day!! I shouldn't have to be worrying about the stupid suit not fitting right. That should have been taken care of. At the last fitting it sat exactly right, something must have happened. Someone is trying to sabotage me!"

"Draco calm down, I'm sure nothing and no one is trying to sabotage you, it was probably just a simple mistake." Pansy said, desperately trying to calm down an enraged Draco.

"How the fuck did they screw up my wedding suit?! Is it too much to ask for them to get it right, these things are expensive!"

"It's not like either you or Harry have money issues, you're both rolling in it, Draco. You're having your fucking wedding in the Bahamas on a private island and you paid to fly every single one of your guests over here and all their accommodation_s_. And it didn't even put a marginal dent in your bank balance. Calm down," Blaise huffed at him.

"Will everyone STOP telling me to calm down, I will not calm down, I wanted everything to be perfect for today! And the stupid seamstress fucked up my wedding suit."

"Draco! Stop this behaviour right now!" Pansy all but screamed at him. Her voice held enough bite that it was enough to shut Draco up. "Listen to me! You are getting married to the man of your dreams today and he is not going to care if you turned up in a potato sack because he loves you! Stop getting worked up over this, it's easily fixed."

Draco took another deep breath and tried to calm down like his best friends had suggested. Once he was relatively composed, he realised how stupid he was being. Harry had never expected perfection, it had always been him that wanted it. Pansy was right, Harry wouldn't care if he wore a sack to get married in, because he loved him too much to care. A few simple spells would fix his suit and everything would be fine.

"Oh Pansy, Blaise, I'm getting married today! I wanted everything to bejust right, and it will be no matter what, because as long as Harry and I are both there, everything will be perfect," He squealed. "OK help me get this on and then one of you can fix it."

* * *

AN: Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
